Blue Eyes
by L.A. Doyle
Summary: A different take on 'Memento Mori'. What if it had been Sam instead of Vala...and Jack instead of Daniel. SJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: First and foremost, let me say Claudia Black did a fantastic job in 'Memento Mori'. This work is not intended to take away from this episode in any way. However, during conversation at the Jack/Sam Shipper Thread at Gateworld, this idea came up. What if it had been Jack and Sam, and not Daniel and Vala? It was a challenge I just couldn't pass up. The premise is the same, it takes place in roughly the same time frame, and with the same characters, plus Jack of course. There are quite a few things that are different, though! So this is for you SamO'Neill, and my fellow GW shippers.

Spoilers: Anything's up for grabs

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Blue Eyes

"Anyway, that's what my professor says, but I don't know…"

"Have you considered the planetesimal hypothesis?"

The two young men glanced up at the waitress who had come to stand at their table. She looked from one to the other, a smile on her face.

"Uh, what?"

"It was a theory proposed by Thomas Chrowder Chamberlain. A star supposedly passed near our Sun. It pulled matter away from it," the blonde waitress continued animatedly, making a dragging motion with her hands, "and this matter condensed into larger masses-our planets."

"No ma'am, I hadn't," the student answered, dumbfounded.

"Talented, this one. She'll move on to bigger and better things. Until then, take their orders, Anna!" the cook shouted, sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"Yes, sir."

"How many times have I told you not to call me sir! It's Sal!"

Anna chuckled as she returned her attention to her patrons. "I'm Anna and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I take your order?"

"Yes, I'll have the cheeseburger with chips instead of fries, and a coke."

"And I'll take the turkey and bacon club with water, please."

"All right. I'll get your order out as soon as possible." With a pleasant smile, Anna moved away towards the counter.

The bell above the door chimed, signaling the arrival of new customers. Before Anna could even turn around, she heard the angry shouts.

"Wallets and purses on the tables now! " A man moved towards her, brandishing a gun. Another moved in past him. "You. Put the cash in here," he yelled, shoving a bag in her direction.

Anna momentarily froze, rooted to the spot.

"Hey, lady, you hear me? Put the cash in here!"

And suddenly it came to her-like the astronomy she seemed to know so well, the flashbacks she cared not to remember, but did. Anna knew. She saw it in her mind's eye.

She grabbed one of the robber's hands, twisting the other high into the air, behind his back. She spun him around, the gun useless to him. Anna jabbed him in the side and in the back. He grunted in response. The other man attempted to attack, but she kicked him below the belt and slammed her free hand down on him. He went careening into a nearby table, no longer a threat. Grabbing a napkin holder, she clocked the first intruder over the head, sending him to the floor in an ungraceful heap. Anna grabbed the gun, twirling it around her finger.

Whoa. Where had she learned that? The customers, two college students included, looked on in astonishment. Sal ran from the kitchen, meat tenderizer in hand. His jaw dropped.

"What just happened? Anna?"

Anna stared blankly ahead, surprised and slightly horrified at what she'd done. Her blue eyes were wide as she replied. "I…I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Three Weeks Prior

Sam took a sip of water, her eyes taking in the upscale restaurant she was in. "It's lovely Jack, really. But why are we here?"

Jack smiled sheepishly. "It's my way of saying I'm sorry."

"Sorry for…" Sam prodded.

"For not being able to spend any time with you last time I was in town. It was all business and I felt bad," he told her.

"Bad enough to take me to Lambert's? Jack, I know you don't like fancy places like this. You didn't have to do this," Sam replied.

"Yes, well… Hey, how 'bout that wedding scenario? Not too far off, huh? Especially the part with Thor and that cake. I wonder if they have cake here," Jack muttered, flipping through the menu.

Sam grasped his menu, and pulled it down so she could see his face. "Especially the part where we got married. Freakishly similar to real life, don't you think?" A playful grin danced on her lips.

"It really was," Jack agreed. "Too bad Marty didn't buy it."

"His loss," Sam shrugged, perusing the menu items. She slowly brought her eyes back up, noticing Jack's gaze. It was boring straight through her.

"Stop gazing," she whispered, blushing.

"Why?"

"Jack, don't be difficult. What if someone sees?"

"We're legal. I don't see a problem."

And there wasn't. They'd gotten married when the going was good. The two had finally gotten their chance when Sam went to Area 51, and they had run with it. A short notice, but lovely wedding had taken place. When Sam had transferred back to the SGC, no one had made a fuss. They needed her there and Jack at Homeworld Security. Neither one of them would be an acceptable loss to the program-the President's own words.

Sam sighed. Sometimes Jack could be so incorrigible. "If I am the hot topic of the rumors circulating the SGC tomorrow…" she said warningly.

Jack frowned. "We're at dinner, for cryin' out loud. I know we don't get to do this much, and maybe you're a bit uncomfortable. But don't worry about what anyone else might see or think. Besides, I don't see any SG personnel here. Relax a bit, okay?" He outstretched his hands, lacing his fingers with hers.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Sam let out a deep breath, pressing her palms against Jack's, fingers still intertwined. "I'll relax."

"Good," Jack grinned. "I have a calming affect on people." He leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips.

Sam smiled into the kiss. "You certainly do," she murmured.

Jack sat back in his chair, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Sam shook her head, laughing lightly. "Jack," she smiled. "I'll be back in a minute."

As she walked past him, Jack craned his neck to see her go. Sam's green top hugged her features in all the right places, letting him see every curve. Her black skirt fell a little low on her hips, giving Jack a glimpse of pale skin. Nice, he grinned.

Sam made her way to the restroom, smile still on her face. She wasn't expecting an arm to wrap around her neck and she gasped in surprise. She felt a tiny prick in her neck, and Sam moaned as she tried to keep the world from going black.

Strong arms held her up, and began pulling her down the hall. Sam tried to call out for help-for Jack. He was _so_ close, but no words came out. She saw a waiter…was that _their_ waiter? Sam wasn't sure; everything was spinning. She heard the man holding her exchange a few words with him. 'Please help!' her mind screamed, but they continued on their way, the darkness soon overtaking Sam's world.

Jack glanced from his menu to the waiter as he returned. He was _so_ ready to order.

"Sir? The woman you are with…she's not feeling well."

Jack was confused. Sam had just been fine. "What happened?" he asked, rising from his seat.

"She seemed lightheaded. Another gentleman was escorting her outside for some air."

The Air Force General made a beeline for the restrooms, daring anyone to get in his way. He threw open the back door just in time to see a car speed away around the corner.

Jack put his hand to his forehead. "Well, this is cliché," he groaned.

* * *

Sam woke, grimacing slightly. Her whole body ached, especially her arm.

"I am sorry about that," an unfamiliar female voice spoke up. "We had to remove the transmitter as quickly as possible-in a moving vehicle no less. We had to be sure you could not be tracked."

Sam's eyes focused on a blonde woman, then the two men sitting behind her. She was in some sort of lab…set up in a warehouse? She blinked her eyes in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Samantha Carter would not remember me, but Jolinar of Malkshur would." Her eyes flashed briefly.

Sam's drug fogged brain took in this new information, but she didn't speak.

"I am Athena. I knew Jolinar many, many years ago. At the time, I knew her as Hatmehyt. It was not until after she deceived me that I discovered she was Tok'ra." Athena said the name with distaste.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, playing it cool. Her Jolinar experience was coming back to haunt her-_again_.

"Hatmehyt and I were searching for a device. One that would give the owner great influence…I would have no problems rising to power." Athena sighed, then continued. "Then I was struggling. My relationship with Svarog had failed and I was looking to find another Goa'uld to partner with. Hatmehyt came to me with information concerning this device. I was intrigued to say the least. I would find this machine, then rid myself of her. I should have known she was as cunning as I."

Sam knew Jolinar could be manipulative. She remembered her experience with Bynarr well. She also knew Jolinar wouldn't betray the Tok'ra. She did what she did for a reason…a covert job for the Tok'ra more than likely. And what kind of device was it? Something along the lines of Telchak's device, or the armbands that had made she and SG-1 super human? At any rate, it would have given the owner a definite advantage.

"What happened?" Sam asked. She was actually quite interested in finding out more.

"Hatmehyt retrieved the device before I did. Instead of returning to my homeworld, she disappeared. Soon after, it was revealed she was not Goa'uld, but Jolinar of the Tok'ra. I was never able to locate her or the Tok'ra to seek my revenge or to claim what was mine. Fortunately, my position in the Trust has afforded me many opportunities. Not long ago, a Tok'ra was captured. This device was among his belongings. I was told it could only be used if the proper code was entered to activate it. Jolinar was the only one who knew this code. It was not made known to any other Tok'ra, for fear others would try to use it the way the Goa'uld would. Nothing ever came from the Tok'ra's studies of the machine-they could never find a positive use for it. I know Jolinar wished to use it to somehow destroy all Goa'uld, but she failed."

The story had intrigued Sam, but she shook her head. "Look, I can't help you."

"I think you can." She nodded to the men in the room. One hurried over, quickly pressing a device to Sam's temple.

She winced, pressing her hand to the unwelcome memory device. Sam had had way too much experience with this technology.

"We have the machine. Now you will remember the code."

"No," Sam replied defiantly. This was not good. Not only could they find the information they needed, but also the secrets of the SGC, Tok'ra, and countless others.

One of the men turned the machine on and Sam squeezed her eyes shut. She would have to fight this.

* * *

Jack walked briskly through the corridors of the SGC, Landry beside him. His fists were clinched and his jaw was set.

"They're searching and interviewing witnesses. So far, nothing has come up," Landry informed him.

"Well, what did you honestly expect? All I can figure is it's the Trust. They have the resources to pull this off. Right in front of my face, no less," Jack fumed.

"We've got Barrett on the job. We're doing all we can, believe me." Landry looked to his fellow general, sympathy written across his features. "We'll find her, Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you realize how unsettling this is, Daniel? I was having dinner with my wife. A nice dinner that no one knew about, not even you. I'd flown in and I wanted to surprise her."

"They must have been keeping tabs on her. I wonder for how long, and why." Daniel frowned. It _was_ unsettling. To think someone had been watching Sam and no one was the wiser… Daniel's frown deepened.

"What I want to know is why they chose to do this in a public place. They could have snatched her from home one night." The thought only enraged Jack more. He certainly knew Sam was capable of handling whatever life threw at her, but now she was his wife. He was worried and angry. Angry at himself for not always being there for her, and for letting her get taken when he was only yards away. It was hard enough living in Washington, sitting in a windowless office, hoping and praying Sam would make it home safely. But as it turned out, Earth was a bigger threat than the vast recesses of the galaxy.

"Jack, don't feel guilty," Daniel said, as if reading his mind. "Maybe they were planning on taking her tonight and you surprised them. They followed through with it anyway. We don't know, and we can't dwell on it. We have to focus on finding Sam."

"Jackson!"

Jack and Daniel turned towards the voice of Cameron Mitchell.

"Sir!" the officer stuttered, quickly snapping to a salute.

"No saluting, Mitchell. Too formal," Jack sighed.

"Yes, sir. Sir… I'm sorry. I had no idea you and Colonel Carter were…"

"Not many people do. It's not something we yell from the top of Cheyenne Mountain."

"Of course not, sir. Um…we have a lead on a few Trust safe houses. Sam could be in one of them."

No words had to be spoken as the three men rushed from the room.

* * *

Sam gasped for breath as the machine was turned to a lower setting. She glanced sideways as one of the men, Weaver, approached her. "Not getting anywhere, are you?" she said with a slight smirk. Oh, she'd definitely been hanging around Jack O'Neill.

"If you would stop being so stubborn, perhaps we could get somewhere. You can't keep this up forever; I don't care how strong you think you are. We need that code, and you are going to give it to us. Once you do, you're free to go."

"Like I'm going to believe that."

"Believe what you want. But the fact of the matter is, you are not going anywhere until you give Athena what she wants. Simple as that." Weaver fiddled with the controls and Sam cried out, bucking against her restraints. "Now, let's see what we can find."

* * *

"Team one, are you in position?" Landry's voiced filtered through the radio.

Jack nodded to Daniel and Teal'c, then Mitchell and Vala. "We're ready," he reported.

"You have a go."

They, along with a local team, moved in on the warehouse. Coming into a large room, with guns drawn, they found nothing.

"Check this whole building!" Jack ordered, eyes searching and heart racing.

"Move!" Mitchell shouted as the group dispersed to give the warehouse a thorough run through.

* * *

Weaver watched as Sam struggled with the memories of Jolinar's life. A few bits and pieces of Jolinar's time with Athena were showing up, but many of Sam's own memories were playing out on the screen before him. There wouldn't be much to report, and Athena would not be pleased.

And loud bang caught Weaver's attention. "What was that?" he asked, looking at his companion.

"I don't know." They both listened intently. They heard the sound of gunfire.

"Okay. Look, keep watch." Weaver turned the machine down and removed the straps from Sam's arms. They had to get her out of there. It looked like her friends had found her.

He heard an electric sizzle and saw his friend crumple to the floor. In his peripheral vision, he saw Sam trying to sit up. Weaver ran to the device, typing in a few commands. But before he could finish, he was shocked by a blast from a zat gun.

The electric current from the zat not only stunned Weaver, it coursed through the device, short circuiting it. A spasm went through Sam's body before she fell back to the bed.

Sam blinked rapidly, looking around in confusion. What was going on? She frantically tried to shake off the shock and remove the wires that were attached to her.

A man in uniform stood above her, uncuffing her ankles. Sam struggled harder. "It's okay. I'm here to help."

Gunfire pierced the air and the man dropped. Weaver groaned as the gun became too heavy for his hand and collapsed back to his position on the floor.

"Oh, God!" Sam cried, yanking the rest of the wires free and removing the circular device from her head. She ran from the room as fast as her shaking legs would take her. The firing of guns was almost deafening as she searched for an escape route. A locked windowed door ended up being her best choice, and Sam took a deep breath before she dove through.

She ground her teeth together as she hit the ground. Her arms were stinging, bits of glass jabbing her. Sam barely noticed the other uniformed men nearby. She was bent on getting as far away as fast as she could. The explosion only made her run faster.

* * *

"Only one safe house was still in use. That was the one SG-15 went to. They…they didn't make it, and some members of the local team were lost too," Mitchell reported. Jack sat with a scowl on his face as the younger man continued. "The whole place was rigged to blow incase of discovery. One operative survived. He hasn't said much, but he did confirm that Sam had been held there," Mitchell finished, looking down.

"Maybe she got away before it exploded," Daniel said hopefully.

"I don't know. She may not have had the time. On the other hand, this guy Weaver says he saw Sam leaving. Maybe she did get out of there."

"She could have gotten out on her own," Jack stated. That sounded like his Sam.

"Should she not have attempted to contact us, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. Though the Jaffa was as stoic as ever, he was immensely concerned for his friend and teammate.

Silence descended upon the room. Teal'c was right. If Sam had escaped, they would have heard from her by now. Jack's stomach twisted in knots. Where was Sam?


	4. Chapter 4

Jack watched through the glass as Daniel interviewed the Trust operative. Teal'c stood back, letting Daniel do his thing. Landry was being kind enough to let him in on this investigation, but Jack hadn't spoken to the Trust operative personally. It would have involved yelling and bloodshed, and Landry didn't prefer that. He tried to smile as Vala found a seat next to him.

"Ah…General," she began uneasily.

"It's Jack. Call me Jack."

"Jack. I just wanted to offer my condolences on this whole situation. Colonel Carter-Sam- and I, we don't always see eye to eye, but she's never made me feel inferior. She seems like a truly wonderful person."

"She is," Jack answered simply.

"She is…" Vala repeated, studying the gray haired man closely. He finally turned to her.

"Have you and Sam ever talked about the whole…host thing? She never told me much about it, not even after we were married. I just know it was one of the worst experiences she's ever had."

"No, we never have. I remember meeting her and being able to sense her. She could sense me too. It was quite uncomfortable, to say the least. Daniel explained everything, but we've never discussed it. A Tok'ra, right?"

Jack nodded. "She had one of those things in her for a couple of days. It's nothing like what you went through-"

"Any time spent being an unwilling host is too much time. Much too much time," Vala said firmly.

"Yeah… I was a host before," Jack volunteered the information.

"Really, but I don't-"

"No. It's a long and complicated story. It's something Sam blames herself for, even though I've made it clear it wasn't her fault. I think that's why she never brings it up-with me anyway. She always kept it private, even during my experience. I thought that after we got together, maybe we would, I don't know, discuss it. _I_ don't even like talking about it, but I would for her…"

Vala bit her lip. "You've been trough a lot together, haven't you?"

Jack nodded and turned back to the interview, surprised to see Teal'c whispering into Weaver's ear. Jack actually grinned. "Well," he said, standing up, "We should be getting the information we need, and soon. Teal'c has his ways."

Vala smiled up at him. Indeed.

* * *

Sam walked slowly down the sidewalk. Her heeled shoes hung loosely in her hands; her feet already had blisters. Her skirt swooshed lightly around her calves. A mouth-watering aroma wafted past her nose and she searched for its source. Sol's Diner. She was hungry, starving really, but she had no money. She sat in a chair in front of the diner, taking a moment to rest.

Sam hadn't stopped running from the warehouse until she'd literally collapsed. Even then, she'd dragged herself up and continued on. She'd caught a ride to the next town, knowing full well hitchhiking wasn't the brightest thing to do. But she'd had to get away-far away.

"Hello? You in there?" Fingers snapping in her face brought Sam out of her reverie. She looked up at a nice looking middle-aged man.

"Are you alright, hon?"

Sam's brow creased. "Uh…"

"Oh my…what happened to you?" he wondered, taking in the scratches on her arms, the abrasions on her wrists.

"I'm fine…"

The man was unconvinced. "My name is Sal," he said gently. "And you are?"

"I'm…I'm…" She couldn't remember anything before the explosion. She certainly should have been more concerned about it than she was. Sam recalled the name of the kind lady who had driven her to town. "I'm Anna," she responded.

"Anna. Well, I own Sol's here. Why don't you come inside? We'll get you cleaned up and a hot meal into you. Sound like a plan?"

"Alright," Sam agreed. Sal offered his hand, and she took it. They both paused as they saw the glint of a diamond on her ring finger.

Sal finished doctoring her wrists and wrapped them gently. "Look, Anna. I don't know what you've been through, but you need help. Someone did this to you, and someone is definitely looking for you," he said, referring to her wedding ring. An expression of horror suddenly crossed his face. "Your husband. Did he do this?"

Sam opened her mouth to respond, but stopped. She couldn't tell this man she didn't know anything, including her own name. She needed to lay low, figure things out. Maybe this was a solution, a way to get him off her back. So she nodded.

"Oh, hon. I'm so sorry. Do you need to go to the police? Press charges?"

"No!" Sam cried out, shaking her head furiously.

"Hey! Calm down. You can stay here as long as you need. I'm going to grab you something to eat from downstairs, okay? I'm going to call my wife and see if she can find you something more comfortable to wear."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're quite welcome. And please, it's Sal."

"Sal," Sam nodded. As she heard his footsteps fade down the stairs, she studied her ring. It was beautiful, perfect actually. Whoever had given it to her had picked well. Even in her amnesic state, Sam loved it. It _was_ absolutely perfect. She slipped it off to get a better look, and an inscription caught her eye. She turned the ring so she could read the writing. It was a single word.

Always.

* * *

"General O'Neill, Jackson," Mitchell greeted upon finding the two in Daniel's lab. "What have you got?"

"I've been in contact with the Tok'ra, seeing as how Jolinar is more than likely the reason Sam was kidnapped. So from what I've learned from them and the Trust operative, this is what I've come up with." Daniel moved some large books around on his desk. "Athena, AKA Charlotte Mayfield, is the Goa'uld responsible for Sam's disappearance. She was known for pursuing alliances with rivals-she was never very powerful on her own."

"So, what? This alliance with Ba'al on Earth is just a power play?" Mitchell asked.

"No. She's got a past with Jolinar. Apparently they had allied in search of a powerful device. There are many rumors as to what this device was, but they all agree that the owner would possess great power. Jolinar found it first. She hoped to keep it out of reach of the Goa'uld and perhaps find a way to stop them all together. But they couldn't find a solution and put it away. It was recently rediscovered and apparently Jolinar is the only one with the code needed to operate it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Um, I've got to contact Major Harper and see if Sam showed up at any of the local hospitals. She could have been injured," Daniel said, grabbing the phone.

"Well, I spoke with the medical examiner and they are doing DNA tests on the remains found at the site. It's going to take a while, but-"

"She's not dead." Mitchell faced Jack, who had been silent up to that point. Daniel slowly set the phone back on the cradle.

"About four or five years ago, Sam was taken. She had tests run on her-they almost killed her. But she made it, you know? She's strong. We didn't give up on her then, and we won't now. Never doubt Sam Carter," Jack told him, quietly, but resolutely.

"Yes, sir. I just thought you should know," Mitchell replied, feeling a little out of place.

"Thank you. Daniel?"

Daniel nodded and picked the phone up. "Major Harper, please."


	5. Chapter 5

Three Weeks later

Sam dropped her newest order off at the window. "Thanks Blue Eyes!" Sal grinned fondly.

She smiled in return, but was blindsided by a flashback. She'd been having them frequently. There was a blonde woman and men dressed in armor with strange markings on their foreheads. Sometimes she saw a man with crystal blue eyes. There were often ships-space ships of all things. There was also a ring with a glowing blue puddle. Other times she saw torture and pain. Surely none of it was real…

"Anna? You okay?" Sal asked, running to her side.

Sam rubbed her forehead. "Yeah."

"If you have such bad headaches, you should get checked out."

"It's fine. Really." She hadn't told him the visions she had been seeing. She didn't want the one person she could trust to think she was insane. He already thought it was odd that at certain times she could rattle off random and little known facts about astronomy.

Sam knew that Sal also wondered why she still wore her wedding ring. After all, her husband supposedly beat her. But sometimes at night she would lay awake and stare at it. Someone out there loved her and was probably looking for her. She wanted to know so badly who she was, but at the same time, was terrified. How did a marriage fit into the horrible things she had been seeing? How would she ever know if she became content with her current life?

"What's on your mind, Anna?"

"Maybe it's time I left."

"What?" Sal exclaimed, surprised. "Where will you go, what will you do?"

"I…I don't know. I just need to get away. This isn't my life."

"You left your old life, remember? I can't keep you here, but I thought things were getting better. I don't think it's a good idea to run away from your problems, but you can't go back to him. I won't let him hurt you again, and you won't press charges either."

"I appreciate everything, I really do. But…"

"Why don't you give it some more time? I know this isn't what you want your life to be, working in a diner. I know you're as smart as a whip, and one day you'll move on. Just give it a bit more time."

Sam nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Now, get to work," Sal ordered with a smile.

"Yes, sir."

Sal went back to his duties as head cook. He'd taken a chance and given this stranger a place to live and a job. So far, she hadn't disappointed. Her past was about as clear as the Mississippi, but she needed help, and he was glad to offer it. He'd taken a liking to her, and would affectionately call her Blue Eyes. Anna had to have the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen…

He heard her spouting more scientific terms to some students.

"Talented, this one. She'll move on to bigger and better things. Until then, take their orders, Anna!" he shouted out the window.

"Yes, sir."

"How many times have I told you not to call me sir! It's Sal."

He didn't want her to go back to her old life, and she wouldn't do anything about her abusive husband. She also couldn't move on, not yet. She didn't have the means to. The last thing he wanted was for Blue Eyes to end up on the street.

Shouts from the front of the restaurant caught his attention. From the sound of it, someone was trying to hold up his diner. He grabbed a meat tenderizer and sprinted towards the commotion.

By the time he arrived, he found two men unconscious on the floor and Anna with a gun in her hand.

"What just happened? Anna?"

She was apparently in shock. "I…I don't know."

* * *

"Name?"

"Anna."

"Anna what?"

Sam paused. Sal had taken her to the police station to give an account of what had taken place. She was on edge, to say the least. Her eyes scanned the officer's desk.

"Anna Hewlett."

She watched as the cop glanced down at his personal computer. Busted.

"Why don't you tell me your real name, Anna?"

"I don't want to cause a fuss, Detective Ryan. I'm just here to relay what happened at the diner. That's it. I fail to see what my full name has to do with any of it."

The officer sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Could I use your restroom for just a moment?" Sam wondered.

"Sure. Why not? It's right down that hall."

"Thank you, sir."

"Uh huh."

Sam hurried to the restroom, dead bolting the door behind her. She ran to the window. She groaned inwardly when she found it locked. Sam turned around and made her way back into the hall. She looked either way, checking for Ryan. All clear.

Sam saw the exit sign and headed for it. She opened the door, hoping to just slip out, but someone clearing their throat caught her attention. She turned slowly, her hopes dashed.

"Going somewhere, Ms. Hewlett?" Ryan asked, a disapproving look gracing his features.

Sam didn't reply. Busted. Again.

"For the last time, Anna, what is your real name?"

No response.

"Where did you learn the moves to take out those robbers?"

Still nothing.

"Anna. If you won't talk with me, perhaps you'd like to talk to someone else."

"No."

"Then talk to me. I've seen you at the diner almost everyday for weeks. You can trust me," he prodded gently.

"I…" How could she tell him? Her whole life the last three weeks had been a lie. She twisted the wedding ring around her finger. Maybe he could help her find the truth. "My name's not Anna. I don't even remember who I am," she said flatly.

"What?"

"Sir, before three weeks ago, I have no recollection of my life."

"Anna…seriously." Ryan didn't know what to believe. The woman in front of him didn't seem to be kidding. In fact, she looked on the verge of tears.

"Please, help me?"

* * *

"Sir. You need to see this," Walter Harriman announced, practically bounding into the room. "Sorry, sirs," he apologized, finding O'Neill with Landry. "But you will both want to see this." He handed over a recently received fax.

Landry grinned as he took in the information. He gave the paper to Jack. A smile broke across his face as well.

"Thank you, Walter, thank you! Hank, let's go!"

Walter and Landry exchanged a knowing look as Jack bounced out of the office.

* * *

"Listen, I am telling you to sell our remaining stock. Do not ask why. I have my reasons." Athena spun around as someone entered her office.

All she had to see was the picture on the bulletin. They'd hit pay dirt.

* * *

"So?" Sam asked apprehensively.

"We got a call. The U.S. Air Force has been looking for you. A General O'Neill is coming to pick you up. They'll be here soon. Why don't you grab a cup of coffee while you wait?" Ryan informed her, sitting at his desk.

Sam settled back into her seat. The U.S Air Force. General O'Neill. None of it rang a bell, but she felt better knowing someone had been wondering where she was. She hoped this General O'Neill could tell her what had been weighing on her mind. Something even more pressing than the desire to know her own name. She wanted to know who had given her the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's eyelids had begun drooping when she heard the approach of footsteps. She was suddenly wide awake. Ryan, along with two men in military dress blues, were headed her way.

Sam stood, looking at them expectantly.

"Thank you, Detective Ryan. We've been looking for Ms. Carter for a while. Your help is much appreciated." The officer nodded to the other man. "You can take the prisoner."

"What?" Sam cried, trying to pull away.

"Prisoner? What's going on?" Ryan demanded.

"It's a matter a national security and cannot be discussed."

"Detective Ryan! Please!" Sam begged as the officers escorted her from the room. This wasn't right, wasn't what she'd expected when she asked for help. She certainly wasn't a criminal!

The detective stood helpless. Who was he to question the military? Anna was a sweet girl, but…it wasn't his place anymore. He dropped his head as her pleas faded down the hall.

* * *

"Detective Ryan?"

The somber man raised his eyes from his computer screen. "Yes?" Almost a half dozen people were crowed around his desk. One with a head of gray hair spoke.

"I'm General Jack O'Neill. I'm here for Samantha Carter." He flashed his ID.

"No… General O'Neill was just here."

"I can assure you, I am the only General O'Neill, and I was not just here." Had he been in the mood, Jack might have made a joke about the O'Neil with one L, but now he was upset. Daniel sensed this and stepped in.

"What do you mean?"

"The Air Force was already here. They took Ms. Carter."

"The Air Force was not just here, for cryin' out loud! _We_ are the Air Force," Jack shouted, gesturing to he and his companions.

"Well, they just left. You may have even passed them. They were in a black sedan!" Ryan shouted as the group hurried from the room. _What_ was going on?

Jack squinted as he stepped outside and the sunlight assaulted his eyes. He could see a black sedan at the end of the street, just turning onto the highway. Jack sprinted for his vehicle, but unfortunately, a car was blocking their SUV in. The driver was just getting out.

"Move your vehicle!" Teal'c shouted.

The man stared blankly at them.

"Oh for… Give me your keys!" Jack yelled, showing him is USAF credentials. The man barely got a glimpse before Jack flipped it closed, grabbed the keys, and jumped into the car.

"Well, there goes a man in love," Vala commented as Jack sped from the parking lot.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, her eyes wide in fear. No one answered her. Then it came to her-like it did in the diner.

She jabbed the officer next to her in the face with her elbow. 'O'Neill' turned around from the front seat, startled. Sam threw her arms around the driver's neck, choking him. Maybe she would die, maybe she wouldn't, but she wasn't going anywhere with these people.

* * *

Jack sped around the corner, desperately trying to keep up with the black sedan. His heart went to his throat as he saw the car careen into a lamppost. He pulled up to the wreck and slammed on the breaks. "Sam!" he called. He drew his weapon, cautiously approaching.

The car door fell open and a woman with a tuft of blonde hair tumbled out. She held her hands up, imploring him not to shoot.

Sam.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here to help you." Jack slowly put his gun down by his side, as to not alarm her further. In his peripheral vision, he saw movement from the other side of the car.

Sam gasped as the two men exchanged gunfire, both falling to the ground. She rushed to the gray haired man's side and picked up the gun. The handcuffs still attached to her hand banged against her side. She had the key-she'd worry about unhooking it later.

She pointed the gun at the man nervously. He squirmed in pain, but Sam shook her head. Not her problem. She ran to the car he'd come in.

"Sam!" She spun around, coming to a complete stop.

"What did you call me?" She aimed her gun at him again, noticing how natural it was to handle the weapon.

"Sam. That's your name. Sam Carter."

She gestured with her gun. "Get up. Come on." She was sick of this…all of it. She wanted answers and this man was going to give them to her.

* * *

Jack woke up with a groan. It took him a moment to remember what had taken place. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't-and that he was shirtless...and pantless. He rattled the cuffs that secured him to the bed. Great.

He looked around. He was in a hotel room, with no sign of Sam. Jack had known her memory was shot, but this was crazy. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

Jack heard a noise and glanced in the direction of the bathroom. Sam came out with a towel in her hands. With a glare, she tore it in two. Jack gulped. She was not a happy camper.

"You know me," she stated, coming to sit by him.

"Yes, very well," he replied, wincing as her hand brushed by his wound. She dipped another towel in some water and began to wash away the blood.

"Well, I don't remember you. Or why everyone seems to be after me." Sam sighed as she gently bandaged his arm. "That's why I brought you here. I think you have answers…and I need to know." She was wary of this man, but there was something about him… She shook the thought. No one could be trusted.

Sam had pocketed her wedding ring. The thought still pressed on her mind, but there were more important issues at hand. Like finding out why she couldn't be left in peace. Why complicate the situation more…the ring would have to wait. Her eyes traveled to the man's hand. Huh. He was married too.

"What's your name?" Sam asked as she continued to tend to him.

"Jack. Jack O'Neill."

"You're the General who was supposed to pick me up?"

"Yes, I was," he replied, searching Sam's blue eyes. Not seeing any sense of recognition in those depths scared him. He didn't see her ring on her finger and there was a twinge in his heart. She didn't have a clue, did she? He certainly wasn't going to bring it up. 'Oh, by the way, we're married.' He had to gain some trust, and he knew that wouldn't be the best way.

"But apparently there are two of you."

"Apparently. Look, that other man? He was from an organization known as the Trust."

"The Trust."

"Yes. It's a long story, but they kidnapped you a few weeks ago."

"Why?" Sam looked at him, perplexed.

Jack sighed. This wouldn't be easy. "You are a member of Stargate Command, a top secret program. You're on a team-SG-1. You have been for ten years. You use a device, called a Stargate, to travel to other planets. You-"

"This Stargate. What does it look like?" Sam interrupted.

"It's round; it spins. Lights up too. It creates a wormhole to other planets and you step through it, then presto, you're on another world."

"Is there a blue puddle?"

"Yeah…the event horizon." Jack frowned slightly. He never thought he would hear Sam refer to the event horizon as a 'blue puddle'. Then again, many things he'd never thought were possible were.

Sam drew back from the bed. "I don't know. How do I know you're not a member of this Trust? That you put these im-" She stopped short, realizing she hadn't told Jack about the visions she'd been having. "Space travel…that sounds a bit far-fetched, don't you think?"

"It would be, except for your contributions to the program."

"So this is why they took me."

"Umm…not exactly," Jack stuttered.

"Then why?"

"You had an experience about eight years ago with a Tok'ra named Jolinar."

"Wait, a Tok'ra?" Sam wondered, crossing her arms.

"An alien."

Sam stood to her feet. "Okay, enough with this. I can't believe a word you're saying. I can't!"

Jack was on the verge of telling her- of telling her they were married, of how happy they were together. Then he bit his tongue. She would only throw it back in his face. She didn't trust him at all. And why would she? A strange man was telling her about portals to other plants, secret organizations, and aliens.

Sam pulled his pants from their clump on the floor. Finding his wallet, she took some dollar bills out. "I'll be back," she informed him, opening the door.

Jack sighed in frustration as the door closed. If she'd searched his wallet more thoroughly, she would have found a picture. A picture that just might have made her believe. A picture of their wedding day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, this is what we've got. The crashed sedan we found was registered to Forsythe Chemicals. They reported the vehicle missing this morning. The three we found at the wreck site were carrying phony ID's," Detective Ryan informed the team.

"I saw that coming," Mitchell said.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied, clasping his hands behind his back. "Do you have any information that is valuable to our investigation?"

"Um, honestly? No. We've got people on the look out. That's all we can do for now."

The chirping of a cell phone caught everyone's attention.

"It's me," Daniel announced, pulling the vibrating device from his pocket. "Hello? JACK?"

"I think we've got a lead!" Vala grinned. "Thanks for your help anyway, dear," she said sincerely, patting Ryan on the arm.

"Let's go!" Daniel yelled, slamming his phone shut.

Ryan watched as the group left the building once again. This day couldn't get any more bizarre.

* * *

Jack had tried to break free of the cuffs, but the bed was holding up. Who knew a cheap hotel would have quality furniture? With his injured arm, he'd managed to reach the bedside phone. Just barely though, and it had hurt like heck.

He'd called Daniel and informed him of the situation and his location. They were on their way. Jack hoped they would make it there soon. At this point, he didn't even think a wedding picture would convince Sam of the truth. He'd have to help her remember on her own. Seeing, or rather remembering, was believing.

The door opened and Sam entered with a bag. She pulled out a pre-packaged sandwich and opened it. She looked thoughtfully at Jack, but didn't say a word.

"Do you want to know _how_ you lost your memory?"

"Sure," she replied, pulling a bit of bread away and popping it into her mouth.

"These people, the ones who took you, they had you attached to a machine. This machine was supposed to delve into your suppressed memories. Memories you had from Jolinar." Jack decided not to go into a lot of detail. The Jolinar thing was…complicated. "Something happened while you were hooked up to this. It short circuited, and instead of helping you remember, it made you forget."

"Okay, say I believe you. You could be one of those people."

"I'm not. Believe me."

Sam cocked her head at him, regarding him carefully. Then she offered him a piece of turkey.

* * *

Teal'c threw his weight against the hotel room door, and it fell open easily.

"Wow," Vala said, surprised. Perhaps Sam had remembered who her husband was, she thought with a smirk.

Jack lay in the bed, shirtless and handcuffed. He was bleeding slightly from a bandaged wound on his arm.

"Jack! Where's Sam?" Daniel asked, trying not to be amused at his friend's situation.

"I don't know. I think she got spooked. She knew something was up."

"Sam definitely has a sixth sense. Okay, let's get you, ah, yeah. Teal'c?"

After a minute or so, Teal'c was able to get Jack free.

"Thanks, T."

"You are welcome, O'Neill."

Daniel picked up Jack's clothing and handed it to him and he started to dress.

Vala tried not to stare at the General. She even made herself turn away. It wasn't proper to look at other women's husbands. She turned back around though, as she heard Daniel's phone ring.

"Hello? Yes. Thank you." The young man hung up. "Another lead on Sam. She's been spotted near a warehouse not far from here."

"You know, I'm getting sick of warehouses," Mitchell complained.

"Too bad. Let's go." Jack shrugged off the pain in his arm as he slipped his jacket on. He had to get to Sam.

* * *

"Sam?" Jack called out as they entered the building.

"Colonel Carter?" Teal'c's voice echoed.

The group moved cautiously through the area. "Sam, are you here? We're here to help. It's me, Daniel!"

No response. Daniel, Mitchell, and Vala split into a group, while Teal'c and Jack headed the other way.

Mitchell peered around some boxes. "Sam?" He sighed. "Where is she?" Gunfire was his response. The trio ducked to safety. "What is this?" Mitchell yelled, hand tight on his zat.

"I'm betting it's the Trust," Daniel said, firing off a blast. A masked man fell into an unconscious heap.

"Don't they ever give up?" Vala asked, aiming her weapon.

"I'm sure they are as relentless as we are," Daniel answered as a bullet flew past. "We never give up."

Jack and Teal'c heard the gunfire and sprinted back the way they had come. They turned a corner and found themselves face to face with Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't come any closer! I swear I'll shoot!" Sam cried, pointing her gun. Her eyes were wide and scared, but her aim was not failing. Her gaze flitted to Teal'c. "Him. He's…" Sam warily motioned to the golden tattoo Teal'c's hat was now failing to conceal.

"I am Jaffa, Colonel Carter. I am your friend, and I would never harm you." Teal'c laid his zat on the ground, and Jack did the same.

"Sam, I know you don't believe me. I know it's hard to take in this...this science fiction. But that's exactly what it's not. It's real. This is Teal'c. Do you remember him?"

"No. But I have these…these images of men, just like him. They did horrible things," Sam told them.

"Teal'c is Jaffa, but he is our friend. You've known him for just about as long as me."

"Ten years?"

Teal'c bowed in return.

Sam's face contorted into confusion. "No!"

"Sam, what else do you see? What other images?" Jack asked gently.

"The thing you call a Stargate. These Jaffa. Space ships…none of it makes sense!"

"Do you not see the faces of your friends?" Teal'c wondered, his concern obvious.

Sam studied his face, trying desperately to remember. "No, I-" She quieted as images flooded her mind. Teal'c…a man with sandy brown hair-Daniel…walking through the gate-feeling the exhilaration of gate travel…giving a briefing and seeing familiar faces-Landry, Mitchell, Vala…eating lunch in the commissary with her team...

Jack looked worriedly at his wife. Her gun was still aimed steadily at him, but her eyes were squeezed shut. She looked to be in pain, but he didn't dare touch her.

With a gasp, Sam came back to reality. She could hear no more fighting from inside the warehouse, but she retrained her gun on the two men. She reached into her pocket, pulling her wedding ring out. There was still something missing, something she had to know.

"What about this?" she cried, holding it up for Jack to see. She just couldn't remember, she thought as tears sprang to her eyes. She was terrible person, wasn't she? But someone had to know, to be able to fill in the blanks she hadn't been able to herself. "What about it!" she yelled, waving her weapon.

Jack didn't hesitate. He barely felt the pang that shot up his arm. He held up his left hand, showing her his wedding band. Jack only spoke one word. "Always."

Sam's mouth parted in surprise. Her thumb ran across the inside of the ring, feeling the inscription there-the one she had discovered her first day at Sol's. She knew exactly what it said.

"You?" she asked, her voice cracking. Another barrage of memories hit her full force. Jack pushing her through the gate…holding him as they both froze in Antarctica…fighting side by side…

Jack looked to Teal'c, then back to Sam.

Sam felt lightheaded as more memories assaulted her. A force field-he wouldn't leave her…their confessions…caring more than they were supposed to…sharing cake in the commissary-with sides of blue and red jello…feeling safe in his arms during some of the hardest times in her life…always…

"She is remembering, O'Neill."

"Yeah, I got that, T."

Image after image flashed through her consciousness. Fishing…her leaving the program…Jack's proposal…exchanging vows…their wedding night.

"Oh, God!" she sobbed. Her aim wavered slightly. Sam's eyes flew open and they immediately went straight to her husband. "Jack?" she whispered, her voice faltering.

Jack approached her, taking the gun as it fell to her side. He passed it to Teal'c, then focused on Sam.

"Sam?" he questioned. She looked up from the ring in her palm. "Sam?" he implored once again.

She nodded almost imperceptibly, and Jack took the ring into his own hand. Sam watched as he slipped it along her finger, until it came to rest, right where it belonged. Jack lightly grasped her hand, gently running his thumb over Sam's knuckles. His hands were slightly rough, but each feather light touch was familiar and welcomed. Sam let out a quivering breath. She needed more.

Jack didn't hesitate as Sam leaned towards him. Ignoring the pain shooting through his left arm, he hugged her back fiercely. "I love you. I love you so much," he whispered, kissing her temple lightly. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck, dropping a kiss there too. He just had to know she was okay.

Sam savored Jack's touch, her fingers digging into his jacket. One hand strayed into his hair, pulling him even closer. His familiar scent overwhelmed her, and she let her eyes flutter shut. For the first time in weeks, she felt safe. She wasn't just safe, but loved as well. Not only by her husband, but also by those she now remembered as her team. She opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of them behind Teal'c.

Safe and loved.

Sam finally let the tears come.

* * *

"Welcome to Sol's Diner!" Sal called through the window. He did a double take when he realized who had come in.

"Anna!" he said jubilantly, making his way to the front. He hesitated for a second when he saw a man with her, but shrugged it off. "I was worried! When you didn't come back, I spoke with the detective. He couldn't tell me much. What happened? How are you?"

Sam smiled. "For starters, my name isn't Anna. It's Samantha-Sam."

"What? Now, I knew something was up, but this isn't what I suspected," the diner owner said, befuddled.

"It's a long story. Ah, during my time here, I was amnesic. I lied to you, out of fear. I want to apologize for that, and to thank you for all you did for me."

"Oh, hon!" Sal sympathized, shocked at her confession. This was insane, but for some reason, he had no problem believing her. "There are no apologies necessary, and you are most welcome, sweetheart."

"This is my husband, Jack O'Neill. I can assure you, he's never laid a hand on me," Sam introduced, smiling up at her spouse.

Jack reached out and shook Sal's hand. "Thank you. For everything. I'm very grateful for the help you gave Sam."

"Sure thing. Blue Eyes here was one of the sweetest and hardest workers I've ever had. I've certainly missed her. By the way, what do you actually do for a living?"

"I'm a Dr. of Astrophysics and a Lieutenant Colonel in the U.S. Air Force." Sam blushed at her credentials.

"No kidding. That's wonderful. I knew you were as smart as they come. I'm not going to press you into giving me details…it sounds like a complex situation. Tell you what. How about lunch, on me?"

Sam looked to Jack hopefully. "We never got to finish our date."

"Well, this is more my type of place. And I _am_ hungry."

"Great. The food here is amazing."

"Thanks, hon. Have a seat and I'll be right back out. We're a bit short handed today."

Sam nodded and grasped Jack's hand. They found a booth and slipped in, both on the same side. Sam scooted closer, until Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"My, aren't we relaxed today," he teased.

"Yes, well…my priorities have changed a bit."

"Things did hit close to home, didn't they?"

"Too close." Sam fell silent.

"What's up?" Jack wondered. A silent Sam was never a good sign.

"I couldn't remember you. At all. Even after I recollected the SGC, my team…there was still that gaping hole. Me being with you was the first thing I should have recalled. I mean, I _love_ you."

"I don't want you feeling guilty about that. We still don't fully understand what that machine did to you. If it makes you feel any better, I feel bad too."

"What on Earth for?" Sam pressed, sitting upright.

"For letting you get taken right under my nose."

"Please, Jack. It could have happened anywhere, anytime. I could have been with anyone."

"True. So let's strike a deal. We don't feel guilty about things we can't control."

"That's tough…but deal." Sam smiled brilliantly at him, and his breath caught in his throat. To think he'd almost lost her. He threw his good arm around her, pulling her close.

Sam rested her head on his shoulder. After a moment she craned her neck up…and smiled. Jack was gazing again. This time she wasn't going to stop him. She slid her hand along his chest until it wound up around his neck. Sam pressed her lips firmly to Jack's, pleased when he responded. All thoughts of lunch were soon forgotten.

Sal peeked out of the kitchen. His only patrons were engaged in what appeared to be a very passionate kiss. Sal grinned, turning back to his work. Yep, Blue Eyes was going to be just fine.


End file.
